


Of Spare Keys and Solace

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KagaKuro Day, M/M, Romance, in which Kuroko's mama has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: Out of all the significant others in all the world, Kuroko had to choose the one that tries to break into his room at two in the morning and manages to look cute while doing it.





	Of Spare Keys and Solace

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAGAKURO DAY, EVERYBODY!! I know I'm late, but when am I ever not??? I just wanted to write a little fic for our favorite dorks, because they deserve it on their special day~ Me and my roommate had been talking about this idea for awhile, and I decided to finally put it into words. Treat yourself and go get a vanilla milkshake. <3

The first time Kuroko hears a tapping on his window, he's sure he's still dreaming. The second time he hears it, his addled mind convinces him it's just the tree outside. The third time he hears it, there's an accompanying voice that has him snapping up in bed.

" _Tetsuya! Pssst, Tetsuya!"_

Kuroko squints at his window and the vague shape behind it. For a moment, his hair a mess and eyes still sticking together, he almost runs to get his father because surely a burglar is trying to break in. But then the shape taps again, and red flashes through the crack in his curtains.

" _Taiga-kun?!_ " he hisses back.

Kagami freezes outside the window, his figure somehow managing to lumber sheepishly. His outline rubs at the back of its neck, and he taps again. Quieter this time.

"Yeah, it's me," he says. Kuroko can see him shifting nervously as he swings out of bed and walks over. "Can I, uh... can I come in?"

With a swift pull, he tugs his curtains open. Sure enough, balanced on the slanted roof outside his window is his idiot of a boyfriend. Maybe it's the sleep still chugging his body down, or simply the sight of Kagami dangling outside a two-story room, but Kuroko's eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

" _Taiga-kun?!_ " he whispers again, like saying his name will somehow change the situation. He throws the window open with a jerk. "How did you get up here?!"

Kagami blinks. "...I climbed."

" _What?!_ "

Unbelievably, Kagami finds the audacity to pout at him. "Can I come in?"

Out of all the significant others in all the world, Kuroko had to choose the one that tries to break into his room at two in the morning and manages to look cute while doing it.

"Yes!" he says while reaching for him, grabbing onto his sleeve and tugging. "Get in here and explain!"

Long legs stretching out to step over his desk, Kagami crawls through his window. He lands on the floor with a light thud, and Kuroko's eyes dart to the door, wondering if his parents heard. Kagami takes the time to glance around his room, looking at his bookshelf and basketball posters and puppy calendar, like he'd never been in it before. Maybe it looked different in the dark.

Kagami clears his throat and swings his gaze back to Kuroko, already toeing his shoes off. "Sorry. I know it's late."

Shaking his head, Kuroko frowns up at him. His fingers still twisted in the soft cotton of Kagami's shirt, he can't keep the frustration out of his voice. Just the thought of Kagami falling from his window was enough to put Kuroko on edge. "What were you _doing_?"

"You know how you said I should feel free to come over whenever? Well..."

"Taiga-kun, we both know I meant at a reasonable hour."

In the next moment, Kagami looks so small, it nearly breaks Kuroko's heart. He rubs at his arm, red eyes darting around the room again, like he's not sure where he's allowed to look. His throat bobs as he swallows, before he meets Kuroko's eyes from under his lashes.

"I just wanted to see you, okay?" he says, voice quiet.

No questions were needed, neither were answers. Kuroko’s cheeks flush warm, and he’s thankful that the darkness of his room washes him out. He doesn’t want to explain to Kagami why exactly he still blushes at the thought of him when they’ve already been together for months.

He reaches for Kagami on instinct, like a satellite finding orbit. His arms wrap around his waist before he’s plastered to his front, ear pressed to the hard thump of Kagami’s heart. Kagami follows suit, his long arms twisting around Kuroko’s shoulders, hands tangling in his hair.

He’s not sure how long they stand there. However long, it wasn’t long enough.

“Yes. That’s okay.” He squeezes, as tight as he can manage. “But please don’t scare me like that.”

Kagami presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Sorry. I didn’t think your folks would like me knocking on the front door.”

A soft hum curves his lips. He returns the favor with a kiss to Kagami’s collarbone. “No, they probably wouldn’t like that very much.”

With a tug of his waist, Kuroko walks them over to his bed. Kagami goes with no hesitation, collapsing onto the sheets and hiding his face in the blue of Kuroko's hair as he tugs the blanket over them both. Somewhere between the middle of his room and the bed, they both started to giggle, breaking only to kiss or yawn.

As minute by minute passes, their voices drifting into silence, Kuroko falls asleep staring at Kagami’s face. His body floating with only Kagami tethering him down, arms around him like gravity. His dreams are full of solar flares and meteors, something warm and comforting in their brilliance.

When his alarm goes off in the morning, Kagami's asleep beside him.

Kuroko doesn’t want to wake him. Sleeping is one of the few times that Kagami’s face is soft, lax and vulnerable. His hand reaches out before he can stop, gently cupping a cheek. Kagami’s snoring under his breath and drooling on his pillow, but Kuroko’s never seen anything more perfect.

He deserves to sleep for as long as he wants. But with a glance at the clock, Kuroko sees that he’ll barely have enough time to get home, get ready, then get to school. Kuroko’s uniform would hardly fit him, so that option was out.

His thumb rubs lightly under his closed eyes. “Taiga-kun,” he says quietly. “Taiga-kun, we need to get up.”

Red slowly cracks open, squinting against the rising sun. It closes again in the next instant, and he buries closer to Kuroko with a whine.

Kuroko almost gives in. Almost.

“You’re going to be late. Then both Coach and our teacher will be upset with you.”

One last groan and Kagami relinquishes his hold on Kuroko, sitting up to stretch wide and big instead. He looks to Kuroko’s clock, then runs a hand down his face. He scoops his shoes off the floor and slips them back on, walking over to slide the window open.

“You can use the front door, you know,” Kuroko says with a smile, following behind him.

Kagami is already halfway out the window, but he turns back at that. He grins, teeth glinting and eyes shining. It's so unlike how he was before, that for a moment, Kuroko questions if last night ever happened.

He tips forward through Kuroko's window and kisses him soundly.

“See you at school," Kagami says before dropping down and hopping over the fence.

Kuroko watches him go, leaning over his desk to watch him run down the sidewalk. His smile grows wider, fingers going up to ghost over his lips. If it meant waking up to this, to boyish smiles and warm yawns, he’d happily wake up and let his boyfriend in every night.

He slides his window close as quiet as he can.

By the fifth time Kagami breaks into his room, Kuroko's grown used to the noise. He leaves the window unlocked, and even cracks it open on warmer nights. The slide of glass and the thump of feet hitting the floor barely registers to him.

So when he hears the shuffle of somebody in his room, he merely sits up and rubs at his eyes with a yawn. “Taiga-kun?”

Kagami pauses, bent over to pull off his shoes. “Uh… hey.”

Still sleepy, Kuroko slowly blinks. “Is everything okay?”

He can’t miss the bob of Kagami’s throat as he swallows, not even in the dark. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

More than anything, he wishes he didn’t have to hear that.

Kagami didn’t always have trouble sleeping. Sometimes he came over just because he wanted to sleep with his boyfriend. Because as long as they had known each other, relationships were still new to them both, and it was like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

But sometimes he came over because the emptiness of his apartment was too much, or the anticipation of a game was too much, or things in general were just _too much_. It’s in those times that Kuroko wasn’t sure what to do. All he could offer was his bed and a hug, and it never felt enough.

Except Kagami always took them greedily. Thankfully.

So Kuroko lifts his blanket and scoots closer to the wall, making room. "Come get warm."

A smile spreads over Kagami’s face as he steps out of his shoes. His shirt follows suit on the floor, tugged off his frame as he steps over onto the soft white of his sheets. He makes himself right at home, as Kuroko always asked him to, and snuggles up against him. It’s one of those nights that he buries in Kuroko’s chest, wanting to hide away from the world.

"Please stop climbing through my window,” Kuroko says, hands sliding into red hair. “You're going to get hurt."

Kagami shrugs and presses closer to him, fingertips sliding under his shirt to rest on the small of his back. "Nah. It's not hard getting up here."

"Please stop being stubborn too."

There’s a quiet huff, but Kagami says nothing in return, too busy nuzzling against his collarbones. He can’t but smile as he starts to pet Kagami’s hair, knowing it helps him sleep. The more he finds out about his boyfriend, the more he realizes he’s much like a cat that finally found its home.

Sure enough, moments later, Kagami’s drifting off.

Tiny sounds spill from his mouth, nose twitching every so often. Kuroko watches it all, suddenly wide awake. He wants to remember all of it—the rambunctious redhead reduced to purrs and cuddles, the smooth lines of his face untired, the smile that curls his lips with a happy hum.

Kuroko wonders if he’s dreaming about him.

In the morning, they go through their normal routine. Kuroko kisses Kagami awake, giggles as he pouts and whines about getting up. Kagami sneaks back out his window and begins the walk back to his house. A content smile on Kuroko’s face all the while.

When he heads down to the kitchen for breakfast, he’s walking on air.

Breakfast is always a quiet affair in his house. His grandmother isn’t usually awake until after he’s gone for school, and his father is already gone for work. So it’s just him and his mother at their table, sipping tea and talking about whatever comes to mind.

Except this morning, his mother sounds strangely serious.

"Tetsuya, dear. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He stops mid-bite in his omelet rice and nods, mind immediately going to all the things he could possibly be in trouble for.

Her blue eyes crinkle with her smile, shining with mischievous starlight, before she stands up to grab something off the counter. “You’re not in trouble. Don’t worry.”

She comes back soon enough, sitting all prim and proper. She holds out her hand while he does the same, and she presses something cold and metal into his palm. He turns it over, feeling its jagged edges and light weight. His mouth opens, to ask what it's for, then clacks shut as his eyes go wide. The shape is too familiar, as it sits on his own keyring in his backpack upstairs.

It’s their house key.

 _Oh no, it’s their house key_.

"I know that Taiga has been sneaking into your room at night."

His face flushes in shame, burning red up to his ears, as his eyes go wide. He should’ve known better than to think his parents didn’t know, especially when his mother knew _everything_. He’d never been able to hide anything from her, so he didn’t know why he thought this would be different.

Kagami had been sneaking into his room for weeks now. Just the thought of his parents hearing Kagami climbing into his room had him hiding his face in his hands, fingernails digging into his hairline. And if they had heard him sneaking into his room, then surely they had heard the two of them…

He blanches. "Mother, I'm so sor—"

She shakes her head immediately, holding up her hands to cut him off. "No, no! No need to apologize, dear. Your father and I assumed something like this would happen eventually. You're both growing boys who have needs—"

" _Mother, please_."

Her tinkling laugh fills the kitchen like wind chimes. "It's fine, Tetsuya. I promise.” She smiles and reaches to pat his hand reassuringly. “Just please give that key to Taiga. I worry that he'll fall and hurt himself."

The key burns its shape against his hand, he’s clenching it so hard. His face is still hot, and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to look his mother in the eye again, but he nods.

“I will,” he says. “Thank you.”

As embarrassing as it is to give Kagami the key, as bright red as Kagami’s face turns, and as neither of them can look at Kuroko’s parents, a part of Kuroko knows it’s worth it. It’s so simple, yet so complex, how that jagged shape means so much and has changed them so much already. With just a tiny piece of metal, Kagami has become a much bigger piece of his life.

He’s become a part of his family.

The next time Kagami comes over, it's with a gentle rap on Kuroko's door.


End file.
